


Confession time(s)!

by Volleyball_witch28



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m making all my ships happen here, Maybe some angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, light smut-maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyball_witch28/pseuds/Volleyball_witch28
Summary: Suga and Daichi both like each other- it’s completely obvious to every except them, but they would never tell each other. However, due to the power of the bottoms group chat, the ships all come together :)This is meant to be a cute and mostly light hearted confession series!!!(There will be fluff, maybe some small angst, and possibly some smut between many ships. It’ll start with Daisuga, and go on from there)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, they are all friends but I’m too lazy to type all that out-
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know if anyone will find this interesting or not, but thanks for at least giving it a chance <3

“Well done, Suga.” Daichi said warmly. Practice had just finished and Suga was exhausted. They had been working on receives all day which seemed to be the teams weakness.   
  
Except for Noya, of course. He was having a blast, and coach Ukai smiled like a madman whenever the libro did his rolling thunder, corny name and all. 

“Thanks Daichi.” Suga replied ducking his head to hide the blush that crept up onto his face. 

“Are you ok Suga? Why’s your face all red?” Hinata asked with innocent concern. 

_Damn it._ Suga thought to himself. He loved Hinata, but he made it harder to hide his feelings in moments like these. 

“Your face is red?! Are you alright? Did you get sick? Suga, look at me!” Daichi spoke faster than the setter could process. 

Before he knew it his captain had grabbed his face and pulled it close to his own. Both flushed at the sudden closeness and pulled back quickly. 

“Sorry...” Daichi muttered. 

Suga smiled politely and waved his hand dismissively. 

Daichi smiled back as the two headed to the club room to get their stuff, leaving the first years to themselves. 

“I wish they would just date already!” Hinata whined. 

The others gave him a look and he put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“ _What?_ It’s obvious they like each other!” He defended. 

“That’s rich coming from you shrimpy.” Tsukishima snorted. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! You looking for a fight?!” The red head yelled, immediately jumping up to his feet. 

“Can it boke!” Kageyama scolded the smaller boy, while shooting a glare at the blond who was smirking. 

“That wasn’t very nice Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said while Yachi nodded. 

“Tch. Whatever.” He said sounding agitated.

“You know _Tsukki.._ ” Kageyama mocked. “You’re pretty obvious too.” 

“As if!” The taller boy answers sharply, a fierce red on his face. 

“What?! Tsukki, you... like someone?” Yamaguchi asked, a bit of sadness lingering in his voice. 

“I- tsk. Whatever. Let’s just go.” He said, turning to leave.

“Wait for me!” The green haired boy yelled running after him. 

“I’m gonna head out too. See you guys tomorrow, and don’t forget to study!” Yachi smiled. 

They said their goodbyes, and Hinata and Kageyama began their separate practice.   
  
“Do you think they’ll confess?” Hinata asked his setter. 

“I don’t know idiot! Mind your own business. Now, get in position.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suga arrived home from practice and sighed. He really should move on. He needed a distraction from Daichi, so he turned to the best place to go-

_Single AF bottoms_

**Sugamama**

hey guys

** Simp4Iwa**

Suga!

What’s wrong?

Where is your usual ✨enthusiasm✨  
  


** Sugamama **

I’m not sure what you mean 

** Greenbean **

Cmon mom

you were off after practice too

**Sugamama**

I scolded you guys a couple times and suddenly I’m “mom” 😒

**Greenbean**

Sorry but it fits you mom 🤷

** Simp4Iwa**

I can see it does and I don’t even go to Karasuno 💅🏼

** Tangerine **

They speak facts

** anNOYA **

For real tho-

**Sugamama**

🙄

** Tangerine **

Are we wrong Yachi?? 😤😤

** Lil Lemon **

I don’t know.... 

I’m new...

**Sugamama**

It’s ok honey, you’ll get used to them

but let me know if they bother you ok?

I’ll make sure they are nice to you ☺️

**Tangerine**

.......

** Lil Lemon **

........

** anNOYA **

......

** Greenbean **

......

** Simp4Iwa**

you see it now?

** Lil Lemon **

ok, I can kinda see it now

**Sugamama**

but I didn’t even do anything-

** Gamerboi **

Im trying to play a game.

**Tangerine**

Kenma!!!!!!

** Gamerboi **

Hello Shouyo.

**Sugamama**

I feel ✨a t t a c k e d✨

**Simp4Iwa**

**💕😘💅🏼**

** Lil Lemon **

But is everything ok Suga?

**Sugamama**

Yeah, I’m just having trouble getting over someone 

**Simp4Iwa**

Ohhh

I smell T E A

☕️ ☕️ ☕️ 

who is it?

** Bokutos anti-depressant **

Clearly it’s the captain of Karasuno

** Tangerine **

Knew it!!!!

Kageyama owes me twenty meat buns!

**Sugamama**

What?!   
You guys knew???

** Greenbean **

I’m pretty sure everyone but Daichi knows...

** Simp4Iwa**

That is true, I just needed to confirm

but why would you want to get over him?

you guys broke up?

**Sugamama**

What?!

We were never dating 

** Simp4Iwa**

oh

well what better time to start then now?

**Sugamama**

huh

** Tangerine **

It’s pretty obvious he likes you too

and besides we need our mom and dad to be together 😁😁😁

**Sugamama**

What

** Greenbean **

Daichi is the dad of the group

and you’re the mom

it’s perfect

**Sugamama**

What

no

Oikawa back me up here 

** Simp4Iwa**

no ❤️

**Sugamama**

how do you tell your best friend you like them?

simple: you don’t.

** Bokutos anti-depressant **

You never know, it might work 

**Simp4Iwa**

Yeah come on just do it

how bad could it be

**Sugamama**

bold words from someone who hasn’t confessed to their best friend either 💅🏼

**Simp4Iwa**

You do realize you called out everybody in this chat except the lemon 

**Sugamama**

What do you mean?

** Gamerboi **

Tf you talking about

** Simp4Iwa**

defensive are we..?

hehehe

well it’s obvious:

Yams over there has a thing for the salty blond with glasses 

** Greenbean **

what?!!!!???!

Do not!

**  
Simp4Iwa**

Kenma is in love with the rooster head

** Gamerboi **

F off

** Simp4Iwa**

Noya worships your ace

** anNOYA **

cant deny that

** Simp4Iwa**

Akaashi has got it bad for his owl

** Bokutos anti-depressant **

.......

**  
Simp4Iwa**

I also think your managers might have a thing for each other

**  
Lil Lemon **

Huh 

no 

** Simp4Iwa**

Also Hinata and my dear pupil have A LOT of pent up sexual tension

** Tangerine **

We do not!!!

** Sugamama **

and all I wanted from this chat was some assistance 🥲 

** Simp4Iwa**

and you’ll get some 

** Sugamama **

really 😑

** Simp4Iwa**

yes

because I’ve had a brilliant idea

**Sugamama**

I don’t trust that-

** Everyone But Oikawa **

^^^

**Simp4Iwa**

oh hush and hear me out 

Every one in this chat will confess

starting with you 💅🏼

_Sugamama left the chat_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters will be added to the group chat as the story goes along :3


	2. Chapter 2

_Simp4Iwa added Sugamama_

** Sim4Iwa**

Now now Suga darling

hear me out

**Sugamama**

One word 

NO🔪

** Simp4Iwa**

well damn chill-

**anNOYA **

whats the worst that could happen?

** Sugamama **

oh I don’t know, maybe losing my best friend?

what if he’s weirded out and doesn’t want to talk to me anymore?

I mean he’s him and I’m me-

he deserves so much better 

and I’m pretty sure he’s straight 

**Tangerine **

mom have more faith in yourself :(

and dad is definitely gay, for you at least 

**Greenbean **

really mom, and if it doesn’t work out me and Hinata will take your side for sure 

**Tangerine **

damn right I will! 😤😤

What about you Yachi?

**Lil Lemon **

Ill help however I can, though I highly doubt Dad would reject you 

**Tangerine **

you called him dad!!

😁😁😁

**Lil Lemon **

😇

**Sugamama**

....

language, Hinata

**Tangerine **

hypocrite

**Sugamama**

😑

thanks guys, but i dunno....

**Bokutos anti-depressant **

ill do it if Suga and Kenma do

** Sugamama **

Akaashi?

really?

**Gamerboi **

hell no

i have no one to confess to

**Tangerine **

really 😏😏

**Gamerboi **

expose me I expose you-

**Tangerine **

fine

i like Kageyama 

now you got nothing on me so admit it

**Gamerboi **

fine. I’ll do it if Shouyo does.

**Greenbean **

same

**anNOYA **

ill do it 

** Simp4Iwa **

Obviously I’m in 

**  
Tangerine  **

Ill do it if mom does 

** Simp4Iwa **

Soooo Suga

it depends on you 

**Sugamama **

....

I hate you guys

if this doesn’t work out I’m killing you all 

after you buy me ice cream

** Simp4Iwa **

Pfffft please

theres no way Daichi will reject you

**Bokutos anti-depressant **

so when and how will you do it?

** Sugamama **

on the volleyball squad groupchat

cause I know I won’t do it unless you guys back me up

**Lil Lemon **

you can do it mom!!

**Sugamama**

Wait 

what about you Yachi

**Lil Lemon **

umm well

I don’t have a crush at the moment, but when I get one I’ll do it for sure!

** Sugamama **

you better 

**Tangerine **

but how are you gonna do it 

**Greenbean **

are you just gonna say it?

** Sugamama **

I don’t know, I’ll think about it 

but let’s go to sleep, Karasuno practice is at 5 tomorrow 

**Everyone: **

goodnight!

~~~~~~~~

Suga barley slept at all, and was nearly late to practice. Daichi watched worriedly has the white haired setter stumbled into the gym to put his stuff down, yawning every five seconds. 

When he started going up to the club room, his friend followed quietly.

“Hey Suga, are you ok? Did you not sleep well?” Daichi asked walking into the club room, trying not to startle his friend. 

He failed and Suga jumped, his face now crimson. The captain tried not to smile, and ignored the thump his heart made at the cute reaction. 

“I slept alright...” he mumbled, facing away from Daichi. 

Daichi chuckled silently to himself. Suga had always been a bad lair, and could never make eye contact while lying. 

“Why don’t take a break today, ok?” He more told than asked Suga.

The boy was about to protest when suddenly Daichi cupped his and pulled him closer, making Sugas face flush even more. 

“Look how red your face is! And the bags under your eyes.... you look like a raccoon.” He mused, laughing has Suga tried to hit him. 

“Look I’ll take the break with you, use me has a pillow.” The captain continued. 

“Huh? What no I can still pla-“ before Suga could finish, he was suddenly pulled to the floor, his head being placed in Daichi’s lap. 

“Just relax and rest a bit. Here..” he said shrugging off his jacket to put it over Suga. The latter was embarrassed, but couldn’t deny that using his captains thighs as a pillow was comfortable. 

After a moment of silence Daichi realized his friend had yet to relax, so he began to rub up and down Sugas back, working on the knots. 

Suga immediately hummed contently, finally relaxing and giving into sleep. The wing spiker stared down at the boy in adoration, never peeling his eyes away. 

The team came up a while later to see where they were, and were greeted by their dad smiling down at their sleeping mom. 

Hinata, Noya, and Yamaguchi smirked, each taking a photo while the rest of the team just stared. They decided to just leave them be and practice on their own.

~~~~~~~~~

It was lunchtime, and Suga still couldn’t help but embarrassed. Daichi had assured him it was fine, but that didn’t stop the blush from creeping up on either of their cheeks. 

Suga sat down with Hinata and Yamaguchi as Noya approached. They all looked smugly at Suga, grinning like idiots. 

“ _What?”_ Suga snapped after a few minutes. 

“Oh nothing...” Noya said. 

“Have you checked the chat?” Hinata grinned. 

“No...?” Suga answered pulling out his phone. He went to the single af bottoms chat, and saw the photo of him and Daichi, the latter looking at him with a lovesick look, causing butterflies to appear in Sugas stomach.

**Simp4Iwa**

you still gonna say he doesn’t like you 😏

** Sugamama **

shut up 

he was being considerate cause I was tired

**  
Bokutos anti-depressant **

I let Bokuto-san lay on me all the time, and even though I says it’s because he’s tired, it’s not

**Sugamama**

I-

why are you guys texting during school?

eat or pay attention to class

** anNOYA **

sounds like mom is in denial

**Sugamama**

Am not!!

** Gamerboi **

Whatever you need to tell yourself. 

** Lil Lemon **

have you decided how you’re gonna confess yet?

~~~~~~~~

Suga huffed to himself as the boys at the table glanced up at him, waiting for his answer. He was going to tell them that no, he hasn’t, when he heard someone passing by humming a certain song. 

** Sugamama **

I know exactly what I’m going to do 


	3. Chapter 3

Suga banged his head against the wall, alerting his teammates. Those on the bottoms group chat snickered and held back laughs, while the other had looks of extreme concern on their face. 

Suga had said he would do it tonight, using lyrics from the song “I like you so much you’ll know”. He wasn’t sure if Daichi would catch on or not, but he would find out soon. 

“Suga... you ok?” Kageyama asked with uncharacteristic concern. 

“I’m fine!” Suga smiled, most people seeing right through it. 

“Aww the king can feel.” Tsukki sniggered. 

“Hey! Don’t call him that!!” Hinata defended.

Kageyama blushed as the salty child smirked. Daichi opted to ignore his children, in favor of keeping an eye on Suga. 

Practice was about over and Daichi was worried, so he decided he would walk Suga home. They walk was pleasant but the captain could tell something was off, though he wasn’t sure what. 

After they said their goodbyes, Suga waited a bit so he could make sure Daichi wouldn’t be near when he messaged the group chat. While he was waiting he got a message from Oikawa. 

** Simp4Iwa **

Soo

you ready

**Sugamama**

no

but I’ll do it in a minute 

he dropped me off not too long ago and I don’t want him to be near my house when I do it 

** Tangerine **

awww dad walked you home?

** Lil Lemon **

that’s so cute!

**Sugamama **

oh hush children 

or I’ll ground you

** anNOYA **

we have been parented!

**Greenbean **

they aren’t wrong mom 

**Sugamama**

remind me not to have anymore kids 

**Tangerine **

so you admit you’re our mother?

** Sugamama **

.... yes 

**Simp4Iwa **

enough parenting!

to the group chat!

**Gamerboi **

good luck 

**Bokutos anti-depressant **

we are here for you :)

**Sugamama**

Thanks 🥲

_Volleyball squad goals_

** Great King **

hey gays

**  
Tangerine  **

you mean guys?

** Great King **

same thing here 

** Iwa **

what do you want shittykawa

** Great King **

Iwa-chan!

**Sugamama**

Daichi

**Deadchi **

yes Suga?

are you alright?

do I need to turn around and go back to your house?

**Rooster **

Oya?

**Owl **

Oya Oya?

**Rooster **

Oya Oya Oya 

**Great King **

.....

Anyway

do it Suga!

**Asaholy  
**

Do what?

do I need holy water again?

**anNOYA **

no just hush and pay attention 

**Salty-soarus **

can you all be quiet

**Greenbean **

be nice Tsukki 🥺

**Salty-soarus **

....

**Milk boy **

simp

**Salty-soarus **

coward 

**Sugamama**

Tsukishima Kei and Kageyama Tobio!!

get along or else 

😃🔪🔪

** Milk boy **

... yes mom 

**Salty-soarus **

....fine

**Bokutos anti-depressant **

let Suga finish what he was saying 

**Owl **

Agaaaaaashiii!

**Bokutos anti-depressant **

hello Bokuto-san 

**Gamerboi **

let Suga talk.

**Rooster **

Kenma!

**Gamerboi **

no.

**Rooster **

💔

**Sugamama**

ok, I have something to tell you Daichi

**Deadchi **

Yes?

**Lil Lemon **

You can do it mom!

**Sugamama**

......


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Suga is using is “I like you so much you’ll know” by Ysabella
> 
> Also the spacing got weird while I was writing this and I couldn’t fix it all the way so sorry 😅

**Sugamama**

.....

ok

Daichi,

I like your eyes,

**  
Deadchi **

thank you?

** Sugamama **

you look away when you pretend not to care

** Deadchi **

I do?

**anNOYA**

let him talk dad!!

**Sugamama**

I like the dimples on the corners of the smile that you wear

** Bokutos anti-depressant **

He likes you more

** Gamerboi **

the world may know but don't be scared

** Rooster **

Kenma?

** Owl **

Agaashi?

** Tangerine **

'Cause he’s falling deeper,

**Sugamama**

baby, be prepared

** Deadchi **

baby?!?!!

** Greenbean **

he likes your shirt,

** anNOYA **

he likes your fingers,

** Great King **

loves the way that you smell

  
**Sugamama**

To be your favorite jacket, just so I could always be near

I loved you for so long, 

** Gamerboi **

sometimes it's hard to bear

**  
Deadchi **

Suga... are you being serious?

** anNOYA **

But after all this time,

** Tangerine **

We hope you wait and see

** Iwa **

Flattykawa explain

** Great King **

Rude, and no 💕

**King**

boke?

** Tangerine **

Just wait

and you owe me twenty meat buns

** King **

why?

wait 

oooh

Loves you every minute

every second

** Tangerine **

😄

Loves you everywhere and any moment 

** Lil Lemon **

Always and forever

** Sugamama **

I know I can't quit you

'Cause, baby, you're the one, I don't know how

**Great King**

He loves you 'til the last of snow disappears

**Iwa**

Loves you 'til a rainy day becomes clear

** Great King **

I’m so proud Iwa-chan

** Iwa **

whatever

**Sugamama**

Never knew a love like this,

now I can't let go

I’m in love with you, and now you know

** Deadchi **

This is a prank right?

you don’t actually have feelings for me do you?

**Sugamama**

.....

** Deadchi **

.......

I like the way you try so hard when you play ball with your friends

** Owl **

He likes the way you hit the notes

** Rooster **

in every song you're shining

  
** Queen Kiyoko **

he loves the little things

** Lil Lemon **

like when you're unaware

** Deadchi **

I catch you steal a glance and smile so perfectly

**Sugamama**

wait but I thought 

....

Though sometimes when life brings me down  
You're the cure, my love

** Deadchi **

In a bad rainy day

  
You take all the worries away

** Sugamama **

Love you every minute, every second

** Deachi **

Love you everywhere and any moment

Always and forever

I know I can't quit you  
  
Cause, baby, you're the one

** Salty-soarus **

He doesn’t know how

**Sugamama**

In a world devoid of life, you bring colors

** Deadchi **

In your eyes I see the light, my future

  
Always and forever I know, I can't let you go

** Sugamama **

I'm in love with you, and now you know

** Deadchi **

I'm in love with you, and now you know

Suga 

  
was that just a lyric prank?

or did you mean it?

**Sugamama**

I meant it 

the song was just my way of telling you how I feel....

** Deadchi **

.....

** Tangerine **

Dad?

don’t just ignore mom 

** Salty-soarus **

for once I agree with the shrimp

** King **

me too

** Sugamama **

just leave him alone 

I think that gives me my answer

** Great King **

Want me to come over with the ice cream?

** Sugamama **

yes please 

** Gamerboi **

I’ll bring games and movies

** Bokutos anti-depressant **

I’ll get the tissues

** Sugamama  **

thanks guys

** Iwa  **

Oi Shittykawa

Who gave you permission to go

** Great King **

Myself!

  
why would you care 🙄

** Deadchi **

nope all of you stay home

** Sugamama **

what why?!

** Deadchi **

cause I said so.

Suga, open your door right now

** Sugamama **

what?

why? 

** Deadchi **

cause it’s freaking cold out here 

**Sugamama**

YOU’RE HERE?!

RIGHT NOW?!

** Deadchi **

yes, now can you get the door?

**Sugamama**

Coming!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first time attempting to write smut, sorry if I sucks, which it probably does. If you aren’t comfortable reading that, then you can skip this chapter :)
> 
> Also, if you have any preferences on who you want next let me know

Suga tossed his phone aside and rushed down the stairs. He nearly ran into the front door in his hurry to open it. 

He quickly recovered and swung the door open, greeted by Daichi smiling and shivering out in the cold. 

“Come in its cold!” Suga yelled, pulling the boy in the house and closing the door. He took a shaky breath and turned to face Daichi. 

“Look Daichi, I-“ before Suga could finish he sentence Daichi pinned him against the door, crashing his lips down on Sugas. 

Suga froze from the shock and kept completely still. The taller boy pulled back, worried he had done something out of line. 

“Look I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking and-“ this time it was Daichi who was cut off by Suga, who had pulled him back in causing their lips to meet once more. 

Dachi responded immediately by kissing back, snaking and arm around Sugas thin waist to pull him closer, while the other arm rested on Sugas shoulder blades. 

Daichi swiped his tongue against Suga’s mouth, silently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. He could feel Suga smirk has be securely kept his mouth closed.

“ _Brat..”_ Daichi thought to himself. Well he could handle that.

He pushed Suga harder against the door, and bit his bottom lip hard, forcing Suga to gasp and open his mouth, allowing Daichi’s tongue to explore the inside of his mouth.

The gray haired male slid both his hands into Daichi’s hair pulling gently. After a moment he slowly began to grind his hips against the man he was kissing.

Daichi nearly moaned in pleasure, but didn’t want to give Suga the satisfaction. He instead lowered both his hands the Suga’s thighs and picked him up, the shorter boys legs wrapping around the captains torso. 

Suga gasped in shock, breaking the kiss. He looked at Daichi with kiss bitten lips and an embarrassed face. 

“You shouldn’t have done that..” he whispered into Suga’s ear. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking abo- ahh~” Sugas sentence was cut short by Daichi who was beginning to suck lightly on his neck. 

“D..d..daichi...” Suga called breathily, not quite sure what he wanted to say. 

The other payed no mind to his call, and began to kiss around to find Suga’s sweet spot while still holding him up.

Suga tried to keep quiet, but when Daichi kissed a spot near the base of his neck he couldn’t help but squeak a little. 

He hoped that Daichi hadn’t heard him, but he most definitely had. Still in the same spot, he ran his tongue across the skin sending shivers down Suga’s spine. 

He could feel Daichi smirking against his skin as he began to nip at the spot while Suga tilted his head in pleasure, giving his partner more access. 

Suddenly Daichi stopped and met Sugas eyes. 

“W-w what?!” Suga said flushed, not wanting to admit that he hadn’t wanted him to stop. 

“Can I mark you?” Was all Daichi said. 

That simple question caused Suga to lose function of his brain as he tried to process what was happening. 

Slowly he nodded yes, titling his head once again as an invitation. Daichi lowered his mouth back down to Sugas neck and began to leave his mark. 

Suga cried out in slight pain at first, not expecting him to do it that hard. He didn’t push him off though, because for some reason he liked that it hurt.

Slowly he went from sucking to biting, then when he was done he lightly kissed around the mark he left. 

He looked back to Suga with a hunger in his eyes, and Suga felt like there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do to fill it.

“When do your parents get home?” Daichi asked, still holding up Suga.

“They’re on a business trip till next week.” Suga answered, thinking about why he would be asking..

“Good.”   
  


And with that Daichi put his lips back on Suga’s, and began carrying him up the stairs. They reached his room never breaking the kiss, even as the captain threw his setter on the bed, the ladders legs still wrapped around him.

As the heated make out continued, Suga lifted up the hem of Daichi’s shirt, sliding his hand up the muscles hidden beneath. 

“Impatient?” Daichi asked teasingly, pulling the shirt off over his head. He laughed at the sharp intake of breath this simple action caused Suga to take, and began to pull of Sugas shirt too.

Suga stopped him however, and wouldn’t meet Daichi’s eyes. 

“Hey what’s wrong? We... we can stop if you want..” Daichi said, feeling somewhat guilty. 

“No it’s not that, I just... my body isn’t as... built up as others on the team...” Suga said shyly.

Daichi blankly stared at Suga before answering. “Suga. Do you see me here with anyone else? Have you ever seen me express interest in anyone else? The answer is no, cause I love you and only you, and it’s been that way for years.” he said firmly. 

Suga still wouldn’t meet his eyes, so Daichi straddled him, lifting up his shirt and began to press soft and loving kissing over Sugas stomach, and slowly rising higher and higher, until he got to Sugas chest. 

He silently looked up at Suga who met his eyes, and took his shirt off completely. He went to put his hands in Daichis hair, until Daichi grabbed them, pinning his hands down.

Suga tried to break free from the hold, but couldn’t get his hands free. He gave up fighting after a moment, knowing it was pointless.

“Good boy..” Daichi muttered. 

After that he began to suck and bit on every expose section of skin, making Suga quietly whimper every so often. 

“Daichi.... I wanna touch you too..” Suga said after his arms had still yet to be freed. He was ignored as Daichi started to test his limits, kissing dangerously lower and lower...

At that point Suga needed to touch too, not just lay there without moving. Without thinking, he used his legs to push Daichi off, giving him time to flip over and free his hands. 

With Suga now straddling Daichi, he began rock his hips back and forth slowly, knowing it was driving his partner mad. 

“Suga.” He called, demanding attention. 

“Yes master?” Suga purred, catching the other off guard. 

Suga than began to move his hips faster, pressing down harder. 

“Suga..” He called again, though this time it sounded more like a plea than command. 

“Hmm?” Suga asked, as he began to kiss Daichi’s abs, still rocking back and forth. 

When Daichi said nothing, Suga felt like he had gotten enough revenge. He slowly slid off and began to get off the bed. 

Before he could get far though, he heard a growl and was pushed back onto the bed. 

“You don’t get to just do that and then leave, got it?” Daichi said harshly. Without giving Suga time to answer he straddled him again and began to tug at Sugas belt,

“Daichi!” Suga squeaked, unsure if he should proceed. 

“Five seconds to tell me no. 1...2....3.. 4...5” He counted. Suga decided not to object, and let Daichi began to pull off his belt, as Suga worked to unbotton his partners pants. 

When they were both completely stripped, Daichi told Suga to turn over. Suga listened, trembling as he did so. 

“Sugar... if you are uncomfortable with this let me know now... and we can stop any time you want, ok?” The brown haired boy said softly, not wanting to force Suga. 

“You won’t be mad..?” Suga asked quietly. 

“Of course not.” Daichi smiled. 

After a moment of thought, Suga decided. “I...I want to keep going.” 

“You’re sure?” He double checked.

“Yes.” Suga answered more confidentially.

“Alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Suga woke up and realized something was different. As he opened his eyes he saw Daichi lying next to him, smiling softy at him. 

“Morning sugar. How’re you feeling?” He asked gently, beginning to play with Sugas hair. “‘M ok. My back kinda hurts...” Suga answered. 

“Sorry about that....” the captain said kind of awkwardly. “It’s fine, but give me cuddles.” Suga demanded half asleep. 

“Anything for you sugar.” Daichi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Suga, playing with his hair until they both fell back asleep, neither even bothering to think about school. 

**Author's Note:**

> The other characters will be added to the group chat as the story goes along :3


End file.
